1. Field
The invention relates to a more accurate and faster responding method of measuring the temperature inside a steam bath.
2. Background
Steam baths, due to their wet environment and rapidly changing temperatures, have a unique difficulty in sensing the ambient temperature of the steam room. The wet environment of the steam room requires that the temperature sensor be sealed inside a housing. This housing protects the sensor from the moisture but also prevents the sensor from quickly and accurately sensing the temperature of the steam room. As a steam room heats up, the sensor reads a much lower temperature than that of the actual steam room. This problem is most evident during the initial heat up and tends to diminish as the room temperature is being maintained. As a result, the room temperature tends to have a very large overshoot and then slowly drops toward the intended setting after an extended lapse of time.
The chart depicted in FIG. 1 shows the performance of an existing control with a single sensor located behind the overlay or front surface of the housing cover. The line 102 depicts the actual temperature reading of the control sensor. In this case, the set point of the controller has been set to 105° F. (40.5° C.) as shown along the Y-axis. The control sensor reaches 105° F. (40.5° C.) set point and the control throttles back the heater to maintain that temperature. The control sensor appears to control the room temperature quite well. The line 104, however, shows the temperature of the steam room as measured by an independent thermocouple located approximately 6″ off the wall in front of the controller. The temperature sensed by the independent thermocouple is what the steam bather actually feels.
The result is that the temperature of the steam room significantly overshoots the set-point temperature by approximately 10° F. (5.6° C.) and even though the steam room actually reaches the set point temperature after only 5 minutes has elapsed, the controller does not register this temperature until nearly an additional eleven minutes has passed, as shown in FIG. 1.
In contrast, if the steam generator is controlled by the thermocouple hanging 6″ (15.24) off the wall the bather would have a more enjoyable experience since the controller would not overshoot the set point. As a result, there is a need for a controller that is capable of controlling a steam generator would to save energy by not overheating the room and increase comfort as the desired programmed temperature is reached much sooner with less overshoot.
Having a sensor protrude into the steam room far enough to accurately measure the room's temperature, however, is not considered aesthetically pleasing in a steam room or shower environment. Manufacturers typically have sacrificed performance for aesthetics. Thus, there is a need to for a controller that is capable of sensing and measuring the ambient temperature in the steam room from a location that is actually at a different temperature and that is capable of satisfying both aesthetic and performance considerations.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.